


Iris Purpúreo

by eternia_on_mars



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Distopia, F/M, Post- The Truth, Post-Colonization (X-Files)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternia_on_mars/pseuds/eternia_on_mars
Summary: Es raro, una parida distópica que se me ocurrió con Mulder y Scully como protagonistas y que acabó por gustarme mucho.





	

Todo adquiere un matiz purpúreo y borroso, destellos que me ciegan y no puedo ver más allá de lo que está pasando. Un coche gris metálico se detiene en medio de la carretera. Las calles están desiertas, arrasadas, los cuervos afilan los dientes sobre los edificios ante su inminente reinado. El coche gris, ahora sólo soy consciente del coche gris. La puerta del conductor comienza a abrirse y unos tacones de aguja infinitos se posan sobre el maltratado asfalto. Una figura femenina sale del coche. Scully. Sólo que no es ella tal y como la recuerdo, tal y como la conozco. Lleva los vaqueros más ajustados de América y reposan en sus caderas, dejando al descubierto parte de ese vientre de leche que un día habitó mi hijo. Su pelo es mucho más largo de lo que lo era hace un año, formando una catarata de fuego que cae por su espalda y que el viento se empeña en profanar. Lleva un abrigo de cuero muy largo que al caminar ondea dejando atrás el polvo de la ciudad y mostrando esa serpiente tatuada al final de su espalda que un día se convirtió en el símbolo de su lado oscuro.

 

Camina con paso firme y sus ojos abarcan todo el territorio destrozado. Un azul tan intenso que abruma y se mezcla con el color violáceo del cielo. La mirada tan oscura que parece bañada en negro. Es Scully. Avanza por las calles como una heroína futurista y lleva un arma en la mano. Dobla la calle y se cruza con varias almas desoladas que la miran curiosa. Parecen esclavos, o tal vez la penuria les haya doblegado la voluntad. Fija su mirada en todas las pupilas ajenas, no sé si intenta descifrarlas o busca algo en ellas. Camina y camina, volviendo la cabeza de vez en cuando. Los edificios destrozados en su mayoría, ruinas surrealistas, sirven de decorado al apocalipsis que quedó atrás. Y es Scully, mi Scully, sólo que no es cómo la recuerdo, mil años de esa memoria.

 

Sujeta el arma con más y más fuerza, atenta, despiadadamente atenta. Y entonces soy testigo de cómo un hombre enorme se acerca despacio a ella. Parece una roca, ojos completamente negros donde parece que ni existan las pupilas. Negros. Sé perfectamente lo que es ese hombre, lo he visto miles de veces, he probado el horror de esa sustancia que ahora domina al extraño que se acerca a mi ángel. Mi ángel hecho de fuego y destellos celestes. Está demasiado cerca y quiero gritarle para que se gire y lo vea, quiero gritar con todas mis fuerzas y decirle que huya. No hace falta. Cuando el desconocido se encuentra a escasos centímetros de ella, se gira, clava su mirada en sus ojos vacíos, levanta su arma, y hace que una bala atraviese su frente.

 

Sin apenas titubear, mira en todas direcciones, comprueba que nadie la sigue y vuelve a doblar la calle, con pasos cada vez más rápidos y fuertes. Esa visión me fascina. Es lo único que resplandece en ese mundo gris y denso. Ella me atrae como un imán al material ferroso. Tan oscura y tan Scully a la vez. Cambia de dirección un par de veces más hasta llegar a un callejón que al menos se mantiene en pie. Se detiene ante lo que parece un local abandonado y golpea tres veces el metal del portón. Espera pacientemente sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, sin olvidarse del arma ni un segundo, y, de repente, el portón se abre y se oye una voz al otro lado.

 

-¿Te ha visto alguien?

-Nadie importante, este sitio es un desierto.

-¿Alguno de ellos?

-Sí. Está muerto.- Y se introduce en el local.

 

La persona con la que Scully está hablando soy yo. Un yo al que tampoco reconozco. Lleva el pelo más largo que el Mulder que refleja mi espejo y no se ha afeitado en tres días. En ese lugar hace demasiado frío. Su cazadora de cuero cerrada sobre el pecho. Conduce a Scully hasta una trampilla metálica en el suelo y entran los dos. No sé cómo puedo ser yo y estar ahí al mismo tiempo. Es la angustia punzante de ser tu propio testigo, un voyeur que se siente culpable.

 

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.- Hace ademán de quitarse el abrigo, pero cuando nota el frío intenso vuelve a ponérselo.

-Este hotel es una mierda, Scully. Llevo dos horas llamando a recepción para que arreglen la calefacción.- Se ríe, se le ilumina la mirada al verlo, más mi Scully que nunca. Se acerca a él, a ese Mulder ajeno, y él la rodea con los brazos.

-¿Has conseguido contactar con él?

-No, aún no.

-Tenemos que irnos, Mulder. Esta ciudad es una pesadilla silenciosa. Contactaremos con él en otra parte.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Nos hemos detenido aquí más tiempo del necesario.

 

Me siento absurdo observando todo este escenario. Las manos de ese Mulder que no soy yo aún descienden lentamente por el estómago de Scully y se cuelan bajo el algodón, dibujando deseos con sus pulgares. Ella le mira con intensidad y aprobación, busca sus labios, desabrocha su chaqueta. Todo debe estar perdido pero Mulder y Scully permanecen juntos en el fin del mundo. Violentos, inquietos, transformados. Ella busca los botones de su pantalón con tal impaciencia que todo empieza a arder a su alrededor. De repente el frío desaparece y Scully está sentada sobre la mesa, tal vez el único mueble que hay en la habitación. La mano de Mulder se ha perdido entre sus piernas. “Así que esto es lo que pasa cuando te separas de mí unas horas”. Y todo se nubla. Es sexo rápido e intenso bajo tierra. Es el apocalipsis hecho líquido. Dos héroes errantes. Dos supervivientes unidos por la miseria.

 

-Todo esto… A veces pienso que lo estoy soñando, Scully. Que es una pesadilla. –Se viste rápido. Saben que tienen que irse antes de que anochezca en la ciudad.

-Puede que lo sea, pero algún día será realidad.

 

Oigo pasos, cada vez más cercanos. Esta vez no son pasos ajenos, pertenecen a este lado. Resuenan en mi cabeza y me despierto en un suelo húmedo y frío. Tan sólo escucho un “aquí no se duerme” antes de recibir otro golpe. Sigo en la prisión militar de donde, hace unas horas, creí que saldría muerto. No sé cómo, ni en qué momento va a cambiar mi situación, pero de algún modo, sé que dentro de doce años seguiré vivo y seré testigo de cómo el mundo es arrasado. Al lado de mi ángel de fuego. Héroes nómadas en el horizonte purpúreo.


End file.
